Classicaloid prompts
by KuroPoniko
Summary: Recopilacion de los One-shot que fueron escritos en base a los prompts que ustedes propusieron. Cada capitulo es una historia diferente a la anterior, con tematica y distintos personajes protagonizando cada historia.
1. Introduccion

¡Muy buenas, bello fandom de nuestros musiquitos!

He estado tomando prompts recientemente pero llegue a una conclusion: en facebook se hace un desastre y encima puede perderse facilmente, por ello decidi subirlo a esta plataforma.

Cada prompt se encuentra en forma de One-shot, lo que significa que en cada capitulo esta un prompt distinto.

sin mas que agregar, ¡Gracias por vuestra atencion y disfruten!

 **CONTINUAR AL CAP 2 PARA EL PRIMER ONESHOT**


	2. BeethovenxSchubert

**Personajes:** Beethoven x Schubert

 **Prompts elegidos:** Confession, first kiss

* * *

Nada. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, nada ocurría.

Ya había pasados dos años desde que renació en la era moderna como un classicaloid; dos años desde que había pisado la Otowakan; dos años tratando de mostrarle toda su fidelidad a su senpai, pero simplemente nada, Beethoven no parecía notar la adoración que Schu sentía hacia él.

El pelirrojo había despertado de su sueño en su habitación, los rayos de sol atravesaban su ventana y él se encontraba vistiéndose, de mientras pensaba:

¨Ah, el sol ha salido nuevamente… ¿Cuántas veces he pensado en esto? Los días pasan más y más y tal parece que todo lo que hago por mi senpai resulta en vano… ¿realmente llegara el día en que mi lealtad sea recompensada? Más bien… ¿Por qué me afecta demasiado no recibir agradecimiento?¨

—Schu-san, ¿Puedo entrar? —pregunto Liszt desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—A-ah sí, pasa—Respondió Schubert volviendo a sus sentidos; Liszt procedió a entrar.

—Buenos días, Schu. Me envió Kanae, me pidió te avisara que el desayuno está listo, aparte me pidió recogiera cualquier basura que encontrara en tu habitación—Comento Liszt entrando mientras buscaba si no había basura.

—Oh, de eso no hay de qué preocuparse, soy ordenado en ese sentido—Respondió el pelirrojo en tono serio—Liszt… ¿Has sentido un cariño intenso por alguien recientemente? —

Liszt se sintió curiosa al respecto, por ello paro de buscar y se sentó al lado de Schu.

—Se trata de Beto-san, ¿No es así? —Pregunto la rubia, Schu asintió ligeramente—Cuenta tu sentir—

Schubert apretó los nudillos nervioso.

—Pues…veras…pienso que Beethoven-senpai es una gran persona, siempre tan apasionado, tan motivado por todo lo que hace, su obra es arte y quiero mostrarle lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que es el, pero…geez…no puedo lograr que lo note realmente, no quiero parecer egoísta pero, en serio no se…solo quisiera notara que le aprecio—respondió el pelirrojo mientras la imagen de su senpai se proyectaba dentro de su mente; los pensamientos del como lo admiraba le llenaron repentinamente de una felicidad, una felicidad que logro su cara larga se desvaneciera—Oh bien, debo levantarme que hoy es un gran día—

A este punto, Schu comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de su habitación.

— ¡Schu-san! Espera—interrumpió Liszt, por lo que Schu se detiene a escuchar, sin embargo la rubia se quedó pensativa—No, nada he, perdón, sigue tu camino—Schu siguió su camino entonces, mientras Liszt solo pensaba y pensaba en ello.

.

Beto se encontraba en la cocina, estaba increíblemente desastrosa, pareciera que la suciedad no tuviera fin, parecía imposible que la esponja que Ludwig ocupaba para limpiar no pudiera contra tal escena. De repente llego Schu, quien al ver la cocina se sorprendió.

— ¡S-senpai! ¿Qué paso aquí? —

Beto volteo a ver a Schubert y comenzó a contarle mientras seguía su labor.

—Pues mira, todo ocurrió hace media hora—

En los flashbacks de Beethoven, podemos apreciar como el peliblanco probaba empezar en el mundo de la repostería, cosa que conociendo a Beto, no salió bien; el pastel acabo por explotar mientras lo horneaba y como abrió la tapa antes de la explosión, esta se esparció por toda la cocina.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿En que he fallado esta vez?! —gritaba Ludwig furioso mientras apretaba sus puños en el aire.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cocina?! —gritaba Kanae al ver el desastre que causo Beto—Beto-san…—

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Siguió de insistente el peliblanco.

—Beto—repitió la castaña en tono serio.

— ¡Solo quiero mi pastel perfecto! ¡Ese que represente lo que soy! —insistió Ludwig

— ¡Ludwig Van Beethoven! —alzo la voz Kanae, captando finalmente la atención del classicaloid—No sé cómo ni porque y créeme que no me interesa, solo quiero ver esta habitación limpia—

—Jovencita, aun no puedo, mi obra mi…—el peliblanco fue interrumpido por Kanae, quien lo jalo de la camisa hasta bajarlo a su altura.

—Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden—susurro Kanae con una mirada penetrante, cosa que asusto al peliblanco.

—D-de acuerdo, señorita—

Finalmente los flashbacks acaban.

—Y, he ahí el cómo acabe aquí, el cómo no pude vencer el destino de acabar así—Concluyo Ludwig mientras continuaba su trabajo, de pronto una mano con otra esponja se posó a su lado, cuando volteo, ya estaba listo para ayudarlo.

—Senpai, ¿Has escuchado que dos personas trabajan mejor que una? —comento el pelirrojo sonriéndole, Beto sonrió ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo—dijo Beto con iniciativa.

Empezaron a limpiar juntos el desastre, aminorándose el uno al otro el trabajo; juntos lograron limpiar el piso, el horno y la cantidad de platos que resultaron sucios tras esto. Después de media hora finalmente llegaron los frutos de su cooperación, ambos habían acabado el trabajo, por ello juntos fueron a sentarse en el mueble de la sala de la Otowakan, Schu sentía bien haber ayudado a su senpai.

—Ah, senpai, fue duro pero hemos acabado—dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Beto no parecía muy convencido— ¿B-Beethoven-senpai? —

—Sí, bueno…ahora que la cocina ya está lista creo estoy listo para seguir en la búsqueda del pastel perfecto—Beto se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina—Sin todo ese desastre, creo ya no habrá problemas para la señorita con que siga ahí— entonces, Ludwig comenzó a marcharse.

—Senpai…—Schu miraba como su sonrisa desaparecía mientras veía marchar a Ludwig, bajo la mirada—Ni siquiera un gracias, otra vez…—

Ludwig siguió caminando hacia la cocina, con una extraña sensación pesada en su pecho, de repente, sintió como su manga era jalada, al dar la vuelta a sus espaldas, vio a Liszt quien con una mirada seria lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes lo mal que has hecho sentir a Schu-san? —pregunto Liszt cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Ah?Le hice sentir mal…?—cuestiono Beethoven un poco angustiado, Liszt frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Bueno, en su lugar no me sentiría mal, si fuera yo la que sintiera hacia ti lo que Schu siente por ti, sentiría muy mal también que no correspondas aunque sea con un gracias a lo que hiciera por ti—argumento la rubia, Beto se sintió mal y bajo la mirada.

—No quería hacerlo sentir mal a él…—dijo Beto, Liszt cambio su mirada a una más compasiva y le tomo del hombro.

—Beto…lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es invitarlo a acompañarte nuevamente a la cocina, ¿No crees?, si quieres hacerle feliz, hazlo—recomendó Liszt, Ludwig después de pensarlo un poco volvió a su mirada confidente, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. Liszt espero a que se alejara lo suficiente y entonces comenzó a sonreír intensamente con un rostro sonrojado mientras murmuraba—Eres grande, Liszt, ¡Eres mejor que la diosa del amor, hoho! —. Se ocultó detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

¨Beto llego corriendo con Schubert.

—Schu-san, ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? —pregunto Beethoven.

—Claro, senpai, con gusto—respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz y mirada que denotaban una seriedad intensa, seriedad que preocupaba Ludwig. —Siempre deseo serte de ayuda—

¨¿Sera que llegue demasiado tarde?¨ pensaba Beethoven, pero no se permitió mostrar nada negativo, se mantuvo confidente.

—De acuerdo, entonces vayamos—respondió el peliblanco.

.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezaron el proceso del pastel, el ambiente se sentía tenso debido a la extraña y cortante actitud de Schubert. Ludwig se veía notablemente preocupado por la condición del hombre, trataba de seguir viéndose seguro pero no podía evitar ser intimidado.

—Schu-san, ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Beethoven, sin embargo, Schubert solo siguió con lo suyo ignorándolo por completo—Tu nunca te portas así, y mucho menos conmigo—pero el pelirrojo siguió en lo suyo—Schu…—

—Cállate—respondió Schubert enojado y orgulloso, Beethoven se sorprendió y enojo con esta respuesta. —No te quiero volver a escuchar—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamo Beto empezando a molestarse igual. A lo lejos y detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Liszt mirando.

¨¡Finalmente! Algo de accion¨penso Liszt mientras veía a los dos hombres.

—Vamos Schu, no seas dramático—dijo el peliblanco.

—¡Ah! Ahora resulta soy un dramático, ¿no? —contesto Schubert molesto, el ambiente se puso tenso entre ambos.

—Mira, yo solo quiero saber qué te pasa, te ves molesto y pues—

—¿Me notas molesto? Oh, no sabía podías notar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, digo, jamás lo notas—le interrumpió Schu.

—Estas colmando mi paciencia, yo solo quiero saber qué te pasa, no pregunte para obtener tus sermones—respondió nuevamente Beethoven, al escuchar esto, Schu lanzo bruscamente la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

—¡A ti no te importa eso ni tiene porque! ¿Por qué he de decirte que ocurre? ¡Nunca te ha importado como me siento! ¡Y en cambio yo estoy aquí de estúpido preocupándome demasiado por ti! —reclamo Schubert alzando la voz, Beto se sorprendió, pero le permitió seguir—Ya pasaron dos años desde que pisamos por primera vez esta mansión, y desde que te encontré tengo un propósito en la vida; no he parado de apoyarte, de escucharte, de serte fiel como perro a su humano, ¡Y tu ni un gracias me has dado! Senpai, no quiero sonar egoísta, pero me gustaría demasiado escuchar al menos un gracias de tu parte, quiero saber que notas todo lo que hago por ti, a todos les agradeces… ¿Pero yo que? ¡Yo he hecho por ti más que todos aquí! ¿Por qué para mí no hay nada? ¡Nadie te adora como yo lo hago! ¡Nadie te ama de la misma manera que yo lo hago! —

Tanto Liszt como Beethoven abrieron sus ojos lo más que podían tras ese dialogo.

¨Lo dijo… ¡Lo dijo!¨ pensó Liszt emocionada ¨Solo faltas tú…solo faltas tú, ¡Beto-san!¨

Schubert jadeaba, había liberado todo lo que le agobiaba, pero entonces, noto lo que hizo y su rostro de ruborizo, su rostro había tomado el color de un tomate.

¨D-demonios…eso fue… ¡Me acabo de declarar! ¡Declare lo que siento a mi Beethoven-senpai! O-oh no…¿Qué pensara de mí ahora? ¡La eche a perder!¨pensaba muy nervioso Schubert, cuando entonces, vio como el peliblanco se le empezaba a acercar.

—¡S-senpai! Disculpa por favor, cuando me pongo intenso a veces digo estupideces hahaha, s-solo olvidemos esto, ¿De acuerdo?, s-solo…—

—Te amo—dijo Ludwig antes de interrumpir a Schubert por medio de un beso, Schu quedo atónito mientras la escena ocurría. Liszt estaba emocionada detrás de la puerta mientas veía la escena. —Claro que noto todo lo que haces, y siento mucho no habértelo hecho saber, me entere te había lastimado con esas acciones…yo en serio lo lamento—dicho esto, Beethoven abrazo amorosamente a Schubert, quien no podía reaccionar, su rostro estaba intensamente ruborizado y quedo mudo de la emoción, apenas podía balbucear—

—A-ah, uh, senpai, y-yo, ah—el cuerpo del pelirrojo temblaba, su rostro ardía por la sangre que fluía dentro de él, sus latidos se hicieron veloces y su respiración se cortaba—Se-senpai—

—Hey, necesitas calmarte un poco, ¿No crees? —dijo Beto antes de volverle a dar otro beso mientras acaricia su rostro, Schubert sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Beto paro mientras tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Schu se calmó un poco, reaccionando para con sus propios dedos tocar suavemente sus propios labios pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

—Beethoven-senpai… ¡Beethoven-senpai! —grito feliz Schubert antes de desmayarse, cosa que asusto a Ludwig.

—¡Schubert! —se agacho para auxiliar al hombre, quien se encontraba desmayado con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Eso… ¡esto es amor! —grito Liszt emocionada revelando que estaba escondida ahí.

— ¡¿Liszt?! ¿Desde hace cuánto estas espiando? —pregunto Beto sorprendido, pero esta estaba hiperventilando igual, se había emocionado tanto con la escena que acabo por desmayarse igual. —¿Acaso hoy es el día de desmayarse? —se cuestionó a si mismo Beto. Volvió su mirada hacia Schubert, al cual decidió mejor recostar la cabeza del pelirrojo en su regazo y cuidarle en lo que reaccionaba.


	3. BeethovenxKanae

**Personajes:** Beethoven x Kanae

 **Prompts:** Church, Candle

* * *

Beethoven y Kanae solian tener cierta rutina semanal: Kanae solia salir semanalmente de compras para conseguir despensa y Beethoven le acompañaba, principalmente la acompañaba para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas, pero a la vez cada que la acompañaba mantenía conversaciones con ella, que fue donde se tomaban el tiempo de conocerse. Sin embargo algo habia cambiado desde hace tres meses; Beto parecía tratar de evitar a Kanae, seguía acompañándola a cargar las bolsas pero las conversaciones disminuyeron, y esto preocupaba a Kanae, pensaba ¨¿Hice algo mal? ¨, extrañaba como en ocasiones tardaban mas de lo estimado no porque no encontraban algo, sino porque se quedaban en algun lado conversando, y ahora, todo fue disminuyendo.

Un dia, Kanae y Beethoven estaban en su rutinaria ida a comprar, pero esta vez Kanae tomo un camino distinto; el cumpleaños de Mozart estaba cercano asi que iba a buscar ingredientes para preparar un buen pastel de cumpleaños, por esto no se dirigio hacia el supermercado, sino que contrario de, se dirigio hacia el centro de la ciudad para buscar en tiendas de repostería los ingredientes o de ser posible, alguien que confeccionara el pastel que todos en la Otowakan tenían en mente. Beto sin embargo se cuestionaba si en serio era necesario ir hasta el centro de la ciudad por ello.

—Señorita, escuche, no quiero sonar grosero, ¿Pero porque no pudimos ir a donde siempre por todo lo que necesitamos? —Pregunto el albino.

—Porque hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser encontradas en una tienda surtida, hay cosas que solo encontramos en tiendas que estén dedicadas enteramente a ello—respondio la castaña mientras revisaba la lista de compras, Beto no dijo nada, solamente acepto la respuesta de Kanae, la cual le incomodo mucho no recibir una respuesta defensiva—Beto-san, ¿No quieres decir algo mas? —

—No, asi esta bien y claro, gracias—respondio Ludwig mientras negaba con la cabeza. Podriamos pensar que, para Kanae esto seria lo mejor ya que no tendría de que estresarse, pero por como estaba la situación entre ambos, mas que relajarla, la intranquilizaba.

Ambos siguieron caminando a su destino, pero durante el recorrido ninguna palabra se dirigieron, el ambiente entre ambos era silencioso, finalmente Kanae se desespero, y se detuvo, logrando que el classicaloid se detuviera igual.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Ludwig.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntaba Kanae seria, Beto estaba confundido—¿Qué pasa, Beto-san? ¿Por qué has cambiado conmigo estos meses? —la castaña apretó sus nudillos—¿Hice algo malo?¿Es aburrido conversar conmigo? O hice algo que te hizo sentir incomodo, lo que sea que pasa dime, Beto-san—

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Kanae estaba mas preocupada que molesta, y Beethoven sentía la necesidad de decirle la verdad, pero tenia miedo.

—Señorita…yo…—Beto empezó a estirar su brazo hacia el rostro de Kanae, pero se detuvo antes de poder tocarla y devolvió su brazo de vuelta a su lugar—No quiero mentirte, pero a su vez tampoco quiero decirte la verdad…—

—¿Qué quieres decir?¿Porque no puedes decir…?—unas campanadas interrumpieron a Kanae, tanto ella como Beethoven voltearon a buscar al fuente de las campanadas; venían de una iglesia que se encontraba justo del lado derecho de ellos, lo que habia sonado fueron las campanas de las seis de la tarde. —C-cielos, que sorpresa nos ha metido esas campanas—

—Pues, de hecho—agrego Beto. Ambos habían notado que parecía estar vendiendo velas justo afuera de la iglesia, asi mismo habia una tienda repostera frente a la iglesia.

—Vaya, pues necesitamos velas igual, creo matamos dos pajaros de un tiro—Dijo Kanae sonriendo ligeramente, Kanae saco dinero y se lo entrego a Ludwig—Beto-san, ¿Podrias ir comprando un par de velas? Hacen falta en la mansión, de mientras yo ire comprando lo que pueda sacar de la lista, fijo acabas mas rápido que yo, asi que si no llego búscame dentro de la tienda—

Beto asintió y ambos procedieron a separarse para comprar cada uno lo que se le encargo. El albino ya habia llegado para comprar lo que Kanae le pidió.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe, llevare dos—pidió Beto a la señora que estaba ahí encargándose, esta amablemente procedio a tomar el par de velas que Kanae le pidió.

De repente, la señora que se encontraba vendiendo le entrego una de mas, Beto miro confuso.

—Disculpe pero, solo pedi dos y no quiero sonar grosero pero, digamos que la señorita no me dio suficiente dinero para tres—dijo Beto un poco apenado, la señora solo sonrio.

—Es cortesía, para usted y su pareja—respondio amable la señora, el albino se sorprendio y su rostro se puso de un color rojizo—Usted sabe, aquella jovencita de cabello corto que entro a la tienda de reposteria—

—B-Bueno, realmente ella no es mi pareja…o bueno…es confuso…—respondio Beto bajando un poco la mirada, la señora se sentía extrañada.

—¿Puedes contar eso de que es complicado?—pregunto la señora, Beto no veía señales de que Kanae fuera a salir pronto, por ello asintió y comenzó una conversación con la señora.

Ya habia pasado una hora cuando Kanae finalmente salio, y en la puerta del negocio se encontraba Beethoven esperando a que saliera para ayudar a cargar las bolsas.

—Oh Beto-san, siento haber tardado tanto, de alguna manera habia crecido la fila, de repente fallaban a la hora de recordar los precios, fallaban en su atención al cliente…fue un desastre—comento Kanae con un tono exhausto—Pero mira que valio la pena, ya tenemos todo—

Beethoven le pidió que le diera un par de bolsas para el cargar con ellas, Kanae ya iba a empezar a caminar cuando sintió que una mano tomo de su hombro deteniéndola.  
—Kanae—dijo Ludwig, de alguna manera Kanae se sentía sorprendida, era la primera vez que en vez de llamarla por ¨Señorita¨ la llamaba por su nombre—Antes de volver a la mansión, ¿Crees podamos ir a platicar a algun lugar tranquilo que te guste? Se es un poco tarde pero, necesito hablar contigo de algo, en un lugar tranquilo—  
Kanae se lo estaba cuestionando, pues Beto tenia razón, ya eran las siete de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, pero a la vez, era extraño a estas alturas que Beethoven siquiera quisiera volver a tener una conversación con ella, asi que la castaña asintió. Ya con el permiso, Beto procedio a seguir a Kanae, quien se dirigía a un lugar tranquilo que fuera de su agrado.

.  
Ambos habían llegado a un parque; debido a las horas, estaba completamente solo, estaba muy tranquilo. Beethoven y Kanae se sentaron entonces en una banca.  
—Bueno, Beto-san, hemos llegado asi que, ¿De que deseabas hablar? —pregunto Kanae, pero entonces, el albino la empezó a abrazar fuerte, con intenciones de no querer separarse de ella, la castaña se ruborizo por completo—¿B-Beto-san? —  
—¿Has extrañado esas largas conversaciones que llegábamos a tener? —susurro Beto al oído de Kanae, esta asintió con la cabeza, Ludwig entonces se separo un poco de ella y se acomodo en la banca—No es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso, je…—  
—¿De que hablas? —  
Beethoven dio un suspiro antes de empezar a contar.  
—Tengo miedo—empezó el albino, Kanae se sintió muy confundida—Veras…no tengo buenos recuerdos que digamos de mi pasado ser; digamos que no me habia ido bien el asuntos románticos, quedaron sueños pendientes que jamas cumpli, y la vez que me sentí mas cerca de cumplir esos sueños con la mujer que amaba, el destino impidió se cumpliera, y para cuando me habia dado cuenta, esa mujer ya no estaba mas a mi lado ni lo estaría aunque ella hubiera querido, simplemente la habia perdido y con ella mis sueños…y trate antes y después pero, simplemente no podía, pasaba cosa tras cosa y al final acababa en lo mismo. —  
Kanae se sintió un poco triste por ello, pero a su vez confundida.  
—Eso es muy triste, Beto-san, pero…¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestras conversaciones? —pregunto Kanae.  
—En que me he enamorado de ti—respondio Beto mirando a los ojos a la castaña, quien se habia ruborizado—Me comencé a dar cuenta hace cinco meses, conversábamos y conversábamos, y entre mas te conocía no podía parar de quererte aun mas, y esto me preocupo, tanto que pensaba fue producto de la musik de Tchaikovsky asi que fui directamente a Arkhe para reclamarle que dejara de hacer musik, solo para darme cuenta de que Tchaiko no ha usado musik desde la vez del Octovas—  
—Un momento…¿Fuiste a Arkhe? —Interrumpio Kanae, Beto se puso nervioso. —¿Y fuiste a reclamarle a una niña? —  
—Kanae, estaba desesperado—respondio el albino en su defensa aun nervioso.  
—Ah, eso explica porque te querían demandar de ¨abuso infantil¨ y ¨acoso¨—Kanae empezó a mostrar una expresión de molestia, Beto simplemente volvió a mostrar su rostro de seguridad en si mismo.  
—Eso ya paso y no me demandaron, asi que solo sigamos—agrego Beethoven.  
—Tengo otra duda…¿Por qué tenias miedo? —pregunto la castaña, ambos quedaron en silencio.  
—….porque no te quiero perder a ti también…te aprecio demasiado que no quiero perderte—  
Kanae pudo escuchar cierto umbral de dolor en la voz de Beethoven, defintivamente tenia miedo, ahora que lo confeso todo y el porque no le hablaba mas, tenia el miedo de que fuera ahora ella la que se alejara. En vez de eso, Beethoven sintió como los delgados brazos de Kanae lo protegían.  
—Te he conocido lo suficiente estos meses asi que…podríamos intentarlo—respondio Kanae nerviosa, una calida sensación empezó a invadir el corazón de Beto—D-digamos que te quiero también—  
Beto se acerco a su rostro.  
—¿Qué tanto? —pregunto el albino,la castaña seguía ruborizada.  
—Mucho—contesto Kanae aun ruborizada, Beto rio un poco y beso la frente de la chica.  
Ya se habia hecho tarde, asi que ambos partieron hacia la Otowakan juntos. Beethoven decidio perder un poco la timidez y tomo la mano de Kanae mientras caminaban, ella se puso nerviosa, pero al final no hizo nada para evitarlo y sonrio un poco.  
Ambos parecieron volver en el tiempo a hace meses, estaban conversando y parecía no tener fin esas conversaciones. Kanae le preguntaba como le habia ido en el dia mientras ella estaba ocupada, le conto que compro las velas pero no le conto la vela que la señora le haba regalado para ambos; la señora le habia pedido que guardara esa vela para el futuro como un símbolo de unión que Kanae y Beto prenderían en el futuro si todo salía bien, la señora tenia esperanzas de volver a verlos en esa iglesia, dando el siguiente paso.


	4. VivaldixLiszt

**Personajes:** Vivaldi x Liszt

 **Prompts:** Church, murder

* * *

Eran tiempos oscuros para todos en la Otowakan.

Vivaldi se encontraba a un mes de cumplir su primer año como miembro de la Otowakan, en ese tiempo pasaron sus esperadas locuras al lado de Vivaldi, el sacerdote también había formado lazos amistosos con todos ahí, pero aunque podía relacionarse muy bien con todos en la mansión, fue la relación que tenía con Liszt la que más se había logrado profundizas, aun más que las demás.

Liszt era muy querida en la mansión; aunque a veces hiciera enojar a uno que otro miembro con las locuras que llegaba a hacer en nombre del amor, todos la querían mucho.

Liszt no solo era encantadora en personalidad, sino también en físico era una mujer bella y esbelta, y Vivaldi fue víctima del encanto de la rubia. Con el tiempo, forjaron la relación que tenían y este había acabado por convertirse en lo que Liszt tanto idolatraba: amor.

Pero a veces, la vida da giros inesperados.

Una noche, Vivaldi despertó lentamente en su cama mientras cobraba sus sentidos, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y el labio inferior partido; estaba confundido, no sabía cómo llego ahí ni que había ocurrido antes de haber llegado; le dolía el estómago y las extremidades igual, lo único que sabía es que frente a él se encontraban Kanae y Bach conversando algo aparentemente serio a juzgar la manera en que se veían; estaban tan concentrados en lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando que no habían notado que Vivaldi ya había despertado. Con lo poco que había recuperado de sus fuerzas, y fue justo aquí que Kanae y Bach notaron la condición de Vivaldi.

— ¡Vivaldi-san! —Exclamo la castaña sonriendo, pero era obvio, en sus ojos aún se podía notar una angustia—Me alegra que ya hayas despertado—

Vivaldi apenas recuperaba consciencia, procesaba aun algo lento las palabras.

—Señorita Otowa… ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Porque tengo esto en mi cabeza? —

—Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, golpe que te dejo inconsciente—respondió el moreno a las dudas del sacerdote—Es un alivio, despertaste antes de tiempo—

Vivaldi aun no entendía del todo.

—U-un golpe dices…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué recibí ese golpe? ¿Cuándo fue? —Vivi tenía muchas preguntas, Kanae y Bach tenían miradas serias y angustiadas, no querían mentirle a Vivaldi, pero tampoco deseaban decirle la verdad. Bach suspiro.

—Vivaldi, escucha, tú y Liszt fueron atacados anoche y…—

Vivi entro en un shock: su respiración se cortó, empezó a sudar frio, sintió como si por un segundo su corazón hubiera dejado de latir.

— ¿L-Liszt? ¿Y-y como esta ella? —Salto bruscamente de la cama— ¡¿Dónde está Liszt?! —reclamo Vivaldi temblando, escuchar que atacaron a Liszt lo altero por completo. Bach y Kanae lo estaban tratando de calmar.

— ¡Vivi-san, relájese! ¡Aun no estás en forma de andar! —exclamo Kanae tratando de tranquilizarlo, de repente, Vivaldi tomo de los brazos a Kanae.

—K-Kanae, por favor te lo pido, ¿Dónde está Liszt? ¿Cómo esta ella? —Pregunto Vivaldi tratando de calmarse, pero no, Kanae no podía responder, se quedó callada tratando de resistir— ¿Kanae? —

La castaña no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de su rostro.

—B-Bach-sama…no podemos ocultárselo por siempre—comento Kanae tratando de no romper en llanto, esto alarmo a Vivaldi.

— ¿Ocultarme qué? ¡¿Ocultarme qué?! —empezó a gritar Vivaldi desesperado, quien de alguna manera, reunió fuerzas suficientes para zafarse de los fornidos brazos de Bach para buscar a su amada.

— ¡Antonio! —grito Bach, pero ya no podía detenerlo, este se dirigía a toda velocidad a buscar a su amada reina en la mansión, fue ahí cuando entro al cuarto de la rubia.

— ¡Liszt-chan! —grito Vivi abriendo bruscamente la puerta. En la habitación se encontraba Chopin, Badarzewska y Sousuke, todos angustiados e impactados de ver a Vivaldi de pie, pero les preocupaba, no podían permitir se acercara a Liszt— ¿Qué le pasa a Liszt? ¿Aún no despierta? ¿Quedo inconsciente también? —

Sousuke se puso a bloquearle el camino y la vista de Liszt, esto enfado algo a Vivaldi.

—Kagura, por favor, déjame ver a mi amada—

—Ah, oh, uh pues…veras, ella no...No puedes verla—respondió Sousuke angustiado y nervioso. Vivaldi a este punto sentía podría estallar de la rabia, el solo quería conocer cómo se encontraba la mujer que amaba, ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Sin embargo, Sousuke no había bloqueado por completo el campo de visión, Vivaldi aprovecho esto para mirar discretamente a su amada, imágenes que lo helaron: Liszt también tenía un vendaje en la cabeza, pero estaba aún más ensangrentada que el vendaje que la tenia puesta, y la piel de su amada se veía aún más pálida, Liszt lucia demasiado tiesa. Vivaldi sentía que se iba a volver loco.

Entonces, el Wiegenlied empezó a sonar, era Schubert quien activo su musik un poco para lograr calmar a Vivaldi, lo único que logro fue que empezara a actuar como un bebe, pero en esa condición era más fácil calmarle y sacarlo de la habitación. Bach llego a la habitación y cargo a Vivaldi para llevarlo de vuelta a donde despertó.

.

.

Ya había pasado un par de horas cuando Vivaldi finalmente recupero su consciencia, y todos los classicaloid se encontraban a su lado, con excepción de Chopin y Badarzewska.

—Hey, Vivaldi, ciento haberes tenidos que hacerte eso—Se disculpó Schu por haber usado musik, mientras, Beto le traía un café a Vivaldi.

—Ah, no te preocupes Schu, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en que perdí los estribos he he…solo hiciste lo que sabias me ayudaría a no perderme—contesto Vivaldi mientras recibía el café, pensando en su actitud de hace rato—Siento como actué hace rato…pero hay algo que no entiendo, no recuerdo que paso… ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan atacado? ¿Porque no usamos musik para defendernos? —

—De acuerdo a Beethoven y Mozart, no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar. Casi inmediatamente asesinaron a Liszt y a ti te dieron un fuerte golpe que, aun teniendo tiempo no tenías la consciencia para reaccionar adecuadamente. —respondió Bach. Vivaldi entonces trato de hacer memoria sobre que ocurrió esa noche.

Estaban llegando de comer en un restaurant juntos, no era algo poco común pues lo hacían mínimo semanalmente, a veces llegaban incluso más tarde y nunca salía mal.

Esa noche, Liszt se encontraba abrazando del brazo a Vivaldi mientras conversaban sobre ellos, sin embargo Liszt noto que había un aura extraña esa noche, pero creyendo que solo era su imaginación siguió en lo suyo con el pelirrojo, sin embargo, Vivaldi se detuvo.

— ¿Vivi-chan? ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Liszt, Vivaldi estaba extrañamente nervioso.

—Yo… ¿No tienes la ligera sensación de que algo malo va a pasar…?—pregunto Vivaldi, Liszt se quedo pensativa. —Se siente extraña esta noche…—

Entonces ocurrió, de repente, un grupo de asaltantes atacaron a la pareja, se habían escondido tan sigilosamente que ninguno de los dos se pudo preparar rápido para lo que venía.

Ambos empezaban a tratar de defenderse pero simplemente los tomaron desprevenidos.

— ¡L-Liszt! — exclamo Vivaldi tratando de liberarse para ayudar a la rubia, pero entonces uno de los atacantes golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza al pelirrojo, este dio un grito de dolor antes de que su cuerpo se debilitara y su consciencia se nublara. Recuerda haber visto la silueta borrosa de Liszt la cual empezó a luchar por zafarse y como el grito que la rubia echo, ¨ ¡Vivi-chan!¨ se escuchaba más distante de lo que en realidad estaban. Su vista se nublo aún más, pero fue capaz de ver como si estuvieran apuntando a su amada con algo metálico en la cabeza, esto, aunque aún con fallas en sus facultades físicas y racionales, golpeo a uno de sus atacantes tratando de liberarse, pero era tarde; un estruendo sonó y otro de los atacantes golpeo a Vivaldi en el rostro, el cual de lo débil que estaba, acabo por caer en el suelo y golpearse nuevamente la cabeza. Ya no lograba ver claramente nada, todo se veía muy borroso y nublado, solamente recordaba haber sentido un golpe en el torso que lo hizo retorcerse y pisotones en sus brazos que aparte de provocarle dolor, le impedía moverlas; por último, sintió algo frio tocar su frente mientras una voz decía algo que Vivaldi ya no podía entender, y entonces, ahí se desmaya y pierde conocimiento de todo lo que ocurrió durante el ataque y después.

—Y…hasta ahí recuerdo—concluyo el pelirrojo con una voz llena de dolor y angustia. Entonces Beethoven y Mozart le empezaron a contar que paso después de que Vivaldi perdiera la consciencia.

Esa misma noche, el par de amigos vagaban cerca de la Otowakan, cuando escucharon un estruendo no muy lejos. Ambos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Ah? ¿Eso fue un balazo? —se cuestionó Beto sin entender porque, eso no era muy común, Moz en cambio, parecía tener una idea.

— ¡Lud-kun! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser héroes! —Exclamo Wolf con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Vamos, Lud-kun! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Un héroe no pierde su tiempo! —exclamo nuevamente Moz sacando su batuta, Beto no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió al juego sacando su batuta igual.

—Fuhle…—

—Spielen…—

—Meine…—

—Wir unsere…—

— ¡Musik! —gritaron al unísono el albino y el peli rosado, Emperor y Dies Irae empezaron a sonar, Moz empezó a sonreír como Loco, ya deseaba entrar a la acción.

—Y…ahora… ¡Al ataque, ah! —grito Mozart emocionado mientras se dirigía a la escena del crimen con su musik activada, estaba listo para que los maleantes se arrepintieran de sus pecados, y eso paso; en cuanto los atacantes vieron toda esa cantidad de espectros, pingüinos emperadores de gran tamaño y un loco que no paraba de reír mientras corría hacia ellos, acompañado de otro loco que lideraba los pingüinos, al ver esto los atacantes gritaron del pánico e intentaron salir corriendo pero fue en vano, las flamas de Moz alcanzaron a los atacantes y los que no fueron atrapados, fueron capturados por los pingüinos.

—He he. Criminales como ustedes que creen salir de su pecado tan fácilmente… ¿Pues adivinen qué? ¡Llego la hora de arrepentirse, hahaha! —rio Moz mientras el fuego crecía y con ello el remordimiento de los atacantes. Todos empezaron a lamentarse mientras confesaban sus pecados, pero uno en especial llamo la atención de Moz.

— ¡Acabo de matar a una hermosa mujer! —

—Ah, ¿Mataste a una bella mujer? En serio que eres basura, mira que desperdiciar la belleza de una dama debería ser imperdonable, ¿No es aso, Lud-kun? Hahaha—pero Moz no recibió respuesta de Beto— ¿Lud-kun? —

—Wolf…esos de ahí son…—murmuro Beto angustiado, cuando Moz miro a la misma dirección que el albino se horrorizo: los atacados fueron Vivaldi y Liszt.

¨ ¡Acabo de matar a una hermosa mujer! ¨recordó Mozart las palabras del criminal, y entonces, la ira empezó a llenar su alma.

—Tu…ya es grave lo que hiciste…pero… ¡¿Pero a mis amigos?! ¡Sufran, bastardos! —grito Moz aumentando drásticamente la intensidad del fuego, cosa que logro que sintieran el remordimiento de peor manera, los criminales empezaron a llorar del dolor que su remordimiento les provocaba, Moz lloraba de la rabia—¡ARREPIENTANSE AHORA! —

De repente, los pingüinos se encargaron de mantener atrapados a los atacantes, porque Beto fue a darle una cachetada a Mozart, quien reacciono, entonces el peliblanco empezó a apretar de los hombros a Mozart.

— ¡Wolf, contrólate! No podemos romper nuestras mentes—reclamo Beto molesto, Moz jadeaba.

—P-pero estos desgraciados… ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que ser ellos?! ¿Por qué…? No estaba listo para ver así a Vivaldi, no estaba listo para no volver a hablar con Liszt… —contesto el pelirosa, Beto solo lo miro con tristeza y le abrazo tratando de consolarle, Mozart correspondió al abrazo, se sentía impotente, quería llorar.

—No te preocupes, Wolf, no eres el único—murmuro Beethoven, el cual las lágrimas ya habían empezado a fluir desde que abrazo a su amigo; inconscientemente, los pingüinos de su musik estaban apretando con algo de fuerza a los criminales, mostrando que Moz no era el único con resentimiento. Mozart, aun abrazando a su amigo, miro a Vivaldi y a Liszt, noto que aun inconsciente, la mano de Vivaldi busco la de su amada y la tomo.

Finalmente habían acabado de contar; Vivaldi se sentía destrozado.

—Entonces…ya era tarde para mi reina…—

Todos se quedaron en silencio, entonces, aun adolorido se levantó de su cama.

—Iré a verla, no se preocupen, no me volveré loco otra vez…Moz, ¿Podrías acompañarme por favor? —Dijo Vivaldi mirando al peli rosado, este se sentía confundido pero entonces se levantó y fue con él.

Llegaron a la que fue la habitación de la rubia, ahí estaba Chopin lamentando la muerte de Liszt, Vivaldi se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Te duele a ti también? —preguntó en voz baja el sacerdote.

—Era mi mejor amiga...desde nuestra vida pasada éramos grandes amigos...antes me había perdido a mí, ahora fue a mi quien me toco perder—respondió Chopin, Vivaldi escucho atentamente—Vivi…tu sentías algo aún más profundo por ella…lamento lo que te ha pasado—

—No te preocupes…todos lamentamos que ya no este mas con nosotros…—dijo Vivaldi mientras tomaba la mano de Liszt, se sentía muy fría y tiesa.

—Vivaldi—dijo Chopin, el sacerdote volteo a verle—No podemos mantenerla por siempre aquí, ¿Cierto?...quiero algo especial para su despedida…algo digno de Liszt— Vivaldi le sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso pensaba, Cho-san…Moz, para eso te llame conmigo—exclamo Vivaldi, Mozart parecía empezar a entender—Vamos a despedirla como lo merece—

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kanae, Sousuke y todos los Classicaloid con excepción de Antonio y Wolfgang fueron llamados a un solitario lugar en el bosque, era tranquilo y hermoso.

—Disculpe Bach-sama pero… ¿A que fuimos llamados aquí? —pregunto Badarzewska, pero justo en ese momento todos sintieron una brisa, así mismo, veían como el escenario empezaba a cambiar mientras algo sonaba: musik.

—Lacrimosa…—dijo Beethoven reconociendo la musik. El solitario lugar en el bosque de repente se convirtió en una gran iglesia; velas empezaban a aparecer y prenderse; la vestimenta de todos cambio por vestimenta de luto; arreglos florales aparecían lentamente y entonces, llegaron Moz y Vivaldi con sus trajes musik mientras traían el cadáver de Liszt. Donde estaría el altar fue puesto el ataúd que contenía a la rubia en su interior, Moz se mantuvo detrás de Vivaldi interpretando su musik; el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

—Tomen asiento, por favor… ¿Saben? He he, yo solía saltarme el hacer las mismas, pero hare una excepción por una mujer muy especial para mí—Dicho esto, todos se sentaron en sus lugares y Vivaldi empezó la misa, mientras Mozart no dejaba de interpretar el Lacrimosa con su musik.

El rato pasó, velaron por su difunta amiga, lamentando lo sucedido. Finalmente estaba a punto de acabar la misa cuando Vivaldi se detuvo, suspiro y empezó a sonreír ligeramente.

—Audite et laus mea pulchrum melodiam—recito Vivaldi a la par que Moz recitaba ¨Das ende¨, entonces el Lacrimosa dejo de sonar y ahora, el Concerto Funebre de Vivaldi empezaba a sonar; la iglesia iba cayendo para dar paso a un campo entero repleto de lirios blancos y un cielo despejado, los rayos de sol iluminaban a la difunta y al sacerdote. —Sí, todos lamentamos la despedida de nuestra querida Liszt, pero la conocemos, y sabemos ella odiaría vernos deprimidos, así que, ¿Por qué lamentar que ya no la tenemos aquí en vez de agradecer el tiempo que se nos dio para disfrutar su amor? Sinceramente pienso que el cuerpo de nuestra querida Liszt no debería irse con todo nuestro dolor y nuestras penas, pienso que es mejor que se vaya con toda nuestra gratitud y nuestro amor. Muchas gracias por todo, Liszt-chan…nosotros perecemos, nosotros desaparecemos…pero el amor no, y para ti, querida, quien nos entregó lo mejor de sí, hay amor—

Tras decir todo esto, un agujero se formó en la tierra, agujero donde se dejó reposar el ataúd, y en las manos de cada testigo aparecieron arreglos florales, todos colocaron sus arreglos sobre el ataúd. Ya una vez que todo acabo, la tierra empezó a cerrar el agujero; mientras este se cubría, Moz trataba de no llorar, Chopin miraba muy angustiado y Vivaldi dejo fluir una lagrima.

Finalmente la musik acabo, y volvieron todos al bosque al que llegaron, ahora había una lápida en la que se leía ¨Franz Liszt. Amada mujer y querida amiga.¨

Todos empezaron a partir ahora que había acabado, pero Tchaiko se quedó pensativa y Vivaldi se quedó mirando la lápida; Tchaiko quería contribuir, Tchaiko empezó a activar su musik.

— ¿Tchaiko-san? —Vivaldi estaba confundido. De repente, musik empezó a sonar; el Valse sentimentale.

—Quiero regalarles unos minutos más juntos—comento Tchaikovsky sonriendo mientras una luz empezaba a tomar una forma femenina: ante los ojos del pelirrojo, apareció Liszt tan bella como siempre, Vivaldi se levantó sorprendido y sonrojado, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

— ¡L-Liszt-chan! —exclamo el sacerdote, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Liszt reía un poco mientras se acercaba a Vivaldi, para besarle mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Tímido, ¿Eh? Tal como la primera vez que empezamos a salir—dijo la rubia sonriéndole, Vivaldi no sabía si era real o solo una alucinación, pero a este punto no le importaba; podía verla, podía sentirla, estaba feliz, así durara solo unos minutos.

—Mi dama… ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —respondió Vivaldi sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano a su amada, Liszt asintió y correspondió tomando su mano, para entonces ambos empezar a bailar acorde a la armonía de la musik, disfrutando el poco pero bello tiempo que la musik les permitía para estar juntos; el ultimo baile de un hombre con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Me emocione escribiendo esto(?)

Tambien, el Vivaldi tomado para este one-shot es OC de Reni-doodles


End file.
